fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of Lilo's Grotto
Chip and Dale led Lilo back to her grotto "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Lilo asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Chip said with a smile. When they were all the way in the grotto, Dale pointed ahead and Lilo gasped in amazement at the statue of Stitch. "Oh! Guys, you're the best!" Lilo exclaimed happily and gave them a hug. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Lilo said dreamily as she walked around the statue. She giggled and said "Why, Stitch, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Lilo then laughed happily and spun around in joy, but she stopped when she saw Dr. Horace N. Buggy in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Uncle Horace!" Lilo exclaimed in shock. Chip and Dale hid quickly. Daffy Duck was a few feet behind Dr. Horace N. Buggy. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Dr. Horace N. Buggy said angrily. Lilo bit her lip and began to explain "But, Uncle Horace, I--" "Is it true that you rescued a mortal alien from drowning?" Dr. Horace N. Buggy demanded. "Uncle Horace, I had to!" Lilo said. "Contact between the mortal realm and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Lilo, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Dr. Horace N. Buggy scolded. "He would have died!" Lilo protested. "One less mortal to worry about!" Dr. Horace N. Buggy shouted. "You don't even know him!" Lilo snapped angrily. "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Dr. Horace N. Buggy shouted. That did it for Lilo, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "UNCLE HORACE, I LOVE HIM!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had just said, Lilo gasped and covered her mouth. Chip, Dale, and Daffy gasped as well. "No!" Dr. Horace N. Buggy gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely, Lilo? He's a mortal! You're an immortal!" "I don't care!" Lilo shouted. "So help me, Lilo, I am going to get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it!" Dr. Horace N. Buggy said menacingly. With that, he took out his Keyblade. Dr. Horace N. Buggy's Keyblade glowed. Daffy, Dale, and Chip gasped and ran for cover. Despite Lilo's pleas, Dr. Horace N. Buggy destroyed every artifact with his Keyblade! He then set his sights on the statue. He pointed his Keyblade at it. "UNCLE HORACE, NO!!!" Lilo shouted. But It was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Lilo looked down and began to sob into her face. Dr. Horace's anger had turned into guilt because he had put sadness on his own niece and sadly walked out of her grotto. Daffy walked over to Lilo and said, "Look, kid. I..." "Just go away." Lilo said, sobbingly. Daffy, Chip, and Dale sadly walked away and gave her some alone time by herself while the young girl was weeping. Suddenly, Megavolt and Quackerjack got inside the grotto and saw Lilo crying in sadness. "Poor, poor girl." Megavolt said. He and Quackerjack went over to Lilo. Lilo was crying. Megavolt was crying. Quackerjack was crying. Lilo, Megavlot, and Quackerjack were crying in the grotto. Category:Fan Fiction